Territory
by waterfire98
Summary: AU: Garfield Logan is a local tagger at Jump U. as well as the campus party animal. Live the life as Gar gets through life one day at a time. Darkviking gave me the idea rated M for safety. And no this is not a yaoi fanfic so if you like that stuff this is not for you, you gay lovers
1. Chapter 1

Territory

On a water tower in the middle of Jump City sounds of a spray can being shaken and sprayed can be heard in the middle of night along with sounds of chuckling from a young man with green hair, green eyes, standing no more than 5'7. Dressed in an all-black hoodie with a camo backpack with a skate board sticking out of the main flap wearing a black shirt reading in bright green letters 'ANIMAL' tagging the water tower with his alias 'THE BEAST' you'll also see this tag on most Jump City subway cars and a few buildings around the city. "Dumbass cops. Think they would have caught by now specially after three years of this shit." Says an 18 Year old Garfield Mark Logan. "Finished!" he exclaims as he steps back to admire his work. 'Well might as well head home Vic's party should be starting soon.' He thinks as he descends down the ladder of the 500ft tower. (Victor Stone. Gar's best friend and roommate.)

As he touches the ground he turns around and is hit with a spot light and hears someone yells "Freeze." Only word that comes to his mind is 'FUCK!?' "Put your hands in the air. " The deep male voice demands. 'I just had to complain about the pigs not catching me for years. Me and my big mouth.' He complies with what he's told. "Now walk forward slowly and keep your hands where I can see them." ' I better figure my way out of this mess fast.' He thinks as he starts walking. Good thing Gar's hood was over his face so he couldn't have his features seen. As he inches closer to the cop he notices that the cop is obviously out of shape and starts making a plan. "Alright buddy, slowly remove the pack" a smirk crawls over Gar's face as he begins removing the bag but instead of letting hit the ground he swings the heavy bag and hits the side of the cops head along with an elbow to the chin "TAKE THAT PIG BITCH!?" Gar screams as he removes his board and starts to run, "Ugh." Is all the cop can utter while lays unconscious.

30min. later Gar was in Just a block from his house two story four bed room house (after his parents died four yrs. ago he was left with this house and quite a large goose egg, the money can last him well into his own retirement, since the house felt lonely so he asked his friend Vic. to move in with him he couldn't say no since the commute to his classes wasn't very long.) He could hear the thumping of the music the kind of thumping you can feel deep in your bones he could also see several people standing on his porch passing around joints and blunts of every shape and size 'They better not have got that out of my stash' is all he could think as he walked up to one the biggest person standing on his porch it was his BF Vic "HEY!?" Vic exclaimed as his buddy snatched the biggest joint that was being past to him." gar when the hell did you get here." Gar inhales, holds, exhales "Just now dipshit, where did you get this shit?" "From your not so secret stash" "WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" "Chill I was just messin wit ya for stealin my joint lettuce head." "Oh, well, who else is here besides these guys?" he ask as he points at the random back ground people ( I'm to lazy so use your imagination.) "Do you really care or do you just want to know if Rachell, Antonia, and Rose are here." Vic says with a sly grin on his face. "You know me so well, dude. So, are they here or not?" "I think they're pullin up now. Look." He says while pointing to the other side of the street. "Nope that's just Komand'r Kori's big sister and speaking of I better go hide." "Why it's not like she's got anything against you." "No but she heard about the rumors about me and tried to seduce me last week." Vic gives him a curious look. *Sigh.* "Don't get me wrong man she's hot as hell but I don't think I can handle all that crazy. You remember that fight she had with Tara last month." Vic. nods." Kori told me the fight started over who was gonna fuck me first."

That's all for now and disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans right Beast Boy

Beast Boy: if you did I think the series would still be on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let's Run

"Damn, she is crazy." "Don't I know it."" I mean who'd ever wanna fuck you when there's a stud like me on campus." Gar glares at his over-sized friend. "That was uncalled for dude." He says in an icy voice. Vic holds his hands up in mock defense and says. "While you're settin hear complainen Koman is getting closer, so you better go hide while you can." "SHIT!" Gar exclaims as his eyes pop open in realization "You're right! dude see ya in a few." He says as he runs into the house but comes back to say one more thing "there better be a kegs in there." "What kind of party would it be without a couple, string bean?" "Sweet, OH, and you never saw me, kay?" "Whatever man, now hurry up she's walkin right through the yard starin at us." "FUCK!?" Vic tries to hold in a chuckle as his friend scurries inside to hide from his could be stalker.

Koman walks up to Vic on the porch. "Hey Vic you seen Gar 'round anywhere?" "Hmmm… can't say I have Koman sorry." Vic turns back to his smoke circle ready to grab the blunt that's past him up so many times, until Koman grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to eye level with her. 'Damn she's as strong as me no wonder Gar doesn't want to get involved with her' is what Vic thinks as he stares into Komander's glaring eyes. "Victor we both know I can tell when someone is lying to me and I'm pretty sure you know what will happen if you don't tell me where he is within the next 5 sec." Vic's eyes dilate as he hears the last part of her sentence. "Alright, Alright he's inside somewhere I don't know where though try checking the common room near the keg I swear that's all I know!?" she released him smiled and walked away. "Man that girl could scare the shit out of the devil himself. Damn." Vic says to no one important.

Meanwhile Gar was swerving through the ocean of people that invaded his house looking for the keg or a certain girl with lavender eyes which-ever he ran by first. "Finally." He says as he catches a glimpse of the keg in the common room but before he could make his way over he feels a finger tap his shoulder. Turning on his heel to glare at the person that's keeping him from getting pissed drunk. He finds Komand'r. 'DAMNIT VIC YOU HAD ONE JOB, ONE' he exclaims in his mind. "Hey Beastie ya miss me?" Koman asks with a mischievous smirk. "Firstly no and secondly how long are gonna call me that" "until you admit to being 'THE BEAST' tagger." "What the hell are you talkin 'bout I've never even heard of this guy and what does that have to do with you tryin to get in my pants?" "Pawlease beastie everyone on campus knows I like bad boys." "That explains why you were with that thief Jason Todd." "What do you have against him?" "Nuthin it's his brother I can't stand." "You mean Dick? Why?" "Personal matters now back to the topic of YOU LEAVING ME THE FUCK ALONE!?" Kom crosses her arms and puts on a stoic expression. "Not gonna happen till we fuck." she states matter-of-factly. *Sigh* "I'll make you a deal where gonna do a keg stand you beat me we fuck till we can't walk or you can't walk straight which-ever comes first but if I win you stop with all this bullshit of following me around and callin me 'Beastie' Deal?" "Hmm… Deal, prepare to have your brains fucked out." Little did they know a purple haired pale skinned women was listening to their conversation and planning a way to ensure Garfield's victory.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we bring to you the keg stand match for the decades." Says Roy. (Another of Gar's pot-head friends.) "To my right we have our very own party animal and champion of the keg chug LOOOGAAAN." By this point gar has removed his bag and zip up hoodie, and holding both arms in the air as if holding a championship belt. "To my left the baddest girl on campus that sent Tara to hospital last month with a busted nose and dislocated arm KOOMMAANND'RRRR" all the guys in the room comment on how she looks and a few wolf whistles. "We all know the rules, first to stop chugging from their keg loses now then our two contestants will choose two people hold them, Koman you choose first." "Okay, Umm I choose Kitten and Fang." Said two people stepped to both sides of Koman. Then Roy asks Gar who he wants. "Dude, like nobody here knows that I want Vic and Wally on my side, we are champs of this shit!" "Alright let's get this match STARTED! EVERYBODY WITH ME READY…SET…GO!" and with that the endurance race began. 5min. later gar started slow down in his chugging. 'Shit, what the hell is this chicks problem and where is she putting all that beer I'm gonna need a miracle to win this one.' Someone up in the universe must have heard his prayers cause next thing he hears is a loud 'THUD' and coughing slightly turning his head he sees Komand'r on the floor having a coughing fit. "Yes I win!" "No *cough* fair *cough**cough* I want a rematch." "Oh HELL no, a deals a deal now start walkin before I 'Chuck Norris your ass' (thx Darkviking for the phrase) believe me that's the last thing I want to do." "Alright beastie if it's a fight you want then IT'S A FIGHT YOUR GONNA GET." She yelled as she stood up into a fighting stance and throws several punches and kicks towards Gar. "OH SHIT! I WAS JUST BLUFFING." Gar yells as he ducks and dodges every blow. Whirling around he starts to bob and weave throw the party people making his way to his backpack and board. Glimpsing back he sees Koman being held back by his buds but can still tell they're not having much luck. After grabbing his stuff and running out the door to the sidewalk someone grabs his shoulder "AAAHHHH!? Please don't hurt me." He blubbers while on his knees eyes shut and hands in a prayer position. *Giggle* "Calm down Gar I'm only trying to help you escape Kori's sister" Gar opens his eyes at the sound and sees Rachel standing over him with a small amused smile on her face….To Be Continued.

Waterfire98: Who wants to do the disclaimer this time?

Cyborg: I'll do it!

BB: NOWAY DUDE! I'm the star I'll do it.

Cy: No me

BB: ME

*Both start to fight* Raven walks out.

Raven: Waterfire98 does not own the Teen Titans *gets pulled into fight *

Waterfire98: While thats going on leave a review on how I can improve the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Waterfire98: Let's do the disclaimer first who wants to do this time? *Beast Boy comes in with a sling on his right arm and a crutch under his left*

BB: Not me Dude. *Cyborg comes in within a wheel chair and no legs*

CY: Me neither.

Waterfire98: Then who's gonna do it?

Both: Raven. *Raven comes in unscathed from the last chapter's fight.*

Raven: Waterfire98 does not own Teen Titans or anything else that may come up.

Chapter 3: Let's Hide

*Giggle* "Calm down Gar I'm only trying to help you escape Kori's sister" Gar opens his eyes at the sound and sees Rachel standing over him with a small amused smile on her face. "Rachel you scared the shit out of me don't do that. WAIT!? You're not here just to slow me down are and hand me over to Komand'r are?" he says with a pitiful look in his eyes. "Of course not Gar you're one of my best-friends." "Aww. Thanks Ra-" "Who else is gonna sell me some purple kush?" Gar gives her the fuck you-face and says. "Nice to see where I am on your totem po-." He was not able to finish what he was saying because of a large crash and an enraged high pitched roar. Turning around slowly to see what made that god awful noise he spots Koman standing next to the front door that's still hanging from one hinge. Victor sticks his head out the window to the right of the door. "GAR RUN NOW!?" "You heard him Rach!" grabs her wrist and starts running down the side as fast as his feet can him. "Wait, why me too?" "You said and I quote 'Gar I'm only trying to help you escape Kori's sister.' Or was that just a lie?" "Well I thought we had more time before she figured out where you were." "Whatever just KEEP RUNNING!?" he exclaims as he peeks back to is just a few yards behind them. "At the next block take a right jump the fence." "How do you even know there's a fence around the next corner Gar?" "No time. Just do it." "Ok." Rounding the corner the jump a 5ft wooden fence, as they land Komand'r continues to run down the block. Gar peaks his head to see if the close is clear and lets a sigh of relief while giving Rachel a thumbs-up.

Coming out of there hiding spot gar looks to Rachel and asks "Wanna go some-place a bit more private?" "This empty street isn't private enough for you?" "Not with that psycho-path on the lose it's not, so are coming or not smart-ass." "Sure I got nothing better planed tonight." 'I hope you can change all that wherever you're taking me' "Cool, come on it's not too far from here." 15 min. of silent walking. Rachel finally broke the void of quite. "Where are you taking me?" Gar abruptly stops in front of a warehouse pulls out a key for a door 'Don't tell me he owns this place' "No I don't own this warehouse." He states as if reading her mind as he opens the door. "Well you wanted to what's like so take a look for yourself." Gar steps aside to allow Rachel to enter and flips several switches to reveal an indoor skate-park with graffiti on every mostly green-cartoon-looking but on the farthest wall she awes at mural of a shining raven ascending to heaven from the bowels of hell. "Wow, what is that?" "Whats it look like." "You know what I meant cock guzzler." "OK, ok, calm down I'll tell you if you answer one of my questions." "What's that?" "Do you like it?" " I have no words to describe how amazing I think it looks." Gar struts over to an old couch in a corner of the warehouse and gestures raven to sit with him. "Well, as you may have figured out by looking all around you that I'm the infamous 'THE BEAST' tagger and that over there is my latest work. It's meant to praise the violet goddess that has stolen my heart many months ago when I first met her here on campus. Can you guess who I'm talkin' 'bout?" The words fall from his mouth as if they rehearsed and in his eyes you could tell he meant every syllable. Rachel could only stair into his emerald sparkling eyes in shock of the words he was saying. "Wow, Gar I don't know what to say to that except I'm gonna need to find a clever way to tell a certain green eyed prankster I feel the same." "I can think of a thing or two." Gar says as he leans into Raven with half lidded eyes. "So can I." she does the same as Gar. They embrace in a kiss that slowly starts to escalate into a more passionate sensual one

(OKAY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRIT A LEMONE SCENE TO SAVE MY LIFE SO LET'S SKIP TO THE LATER.)

"Whoa okay let just say that was just mind blowing Rach." "My sentiments exactly Gar." They both lay on the couch in pure bliss. "But you know what can make this better?" gar reaches over the back the couch and pulls out a tin box and a bong. (Ever heard of weed kit.) "Which do you prefer? Papers, bongs, or blunts?" "You've known me long enough to know what I want." Gar smiles sheepishly and reaches into the box and pulls out two Cuban joints (look it up) "Here" "That's better." Gar holds his blunt towards Rachel in mock cheer…..TO BE CONTINUED… maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Waterfire98: DISCLAIMER! Who wants this one.

Robin: Let me Try.

Waterfire98: Hell no.

Robin: WHAT? Why not!?

WF98: Cause I don't like you. Starfire can do it * Robin sulks in a corner.*

Starfire: Umm. Ok Waterfire of 98 does not own the TEEN TITANS. *then shots me with a starbolt for making Robin sad*

Chapter 4: You've been Jinxed

It has been three days since Garfield had seen Rachel not because they haven't tried but because all book reports, Gars part-time job at Vic's paint and body shop, adding costume paint jobs on vehicles, and the occasional arrogant campus police officer Richard Grayson, first adoptive son of the famous billionaire play-boy Bruce Wayne second son being Jayson Todd, "Man, that guy's been a real pain in my ass lately" Gar complains as he steps through his repaired front door. "Who?" Victor asks from the kitchen. "Vic is that you? Where are you?" "In the kitchen enjoin some meaty goodness." Gar enters kitchen. "How Can you eat that stuff?" he asks with a disgusted look. "I don't here you complain when we have pepperoni pizza, and who is bein a pain the ass lately." "Well that's different its pizza, and Dick is. That cum gurgler been chasing me all over campus questioning about where I was three days ago." "Hey, that reminds me where were you anyways?" "Before or after the party?" Gar asks with a sly smirk. "Both." Victor says while crossing his arms and giving a knowing smile. "Well after the party I took Rachel to the 'Wolfs Den and showed that piece of been working on for the past month." "Ok, that answers the after but what about before?" "Dude! Have you not seen the water tower lately!?" Garfield states in an aggravated tone. "Since when do you write 'You Got Jinxed' in black and dark pink paint?" "WHAT!? Vic, get your car ready I gotta see this!?" Vic nodes in agreement and grabs his keys. A short 10min drive later, Gar stands in front of the tower shocked and enraged 'I FUCKING HAT WHEN WANNA BE TAGGERS JUST STEAL A REAL TAGGERS CLAIM I SWEAR WHEN I FIND THE ASSHOLE THAT STOLE MY CLAIM' Gar yells in his. Someone walks up behind him and covers his eyes "Guess who." Gar was a little shocked at this sudden action mostly because he was still fuming over who sprayed over his work but he won't let that stand in the way of his playful nature. "How many guesses do I get?" "After the night we had you better just need one Garfield" the mystery person said in an annoyed voice "Ouch that doesn't narrow down my list very much but I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Rachel Roth." As he says her name he turns around and gives her a kiss. "Hey Rach what are you doing here?" "I was on my way to your place since it's been awhile since we last seen each other, but then I stopped to admire this tag." "How the hell can you admire this shit?" Garfield says trying not to yell at the girl of his dreams. "What are you talking about you do the same thing." Rachel states matter-of-factly. "No Rach I would never cover up someone else's work, that's one of my pet peves." "I'm going to have to talk to her about this." Raven says just over a whisper. "Talk to who Rach?" 'Fuck did I say that out loud, damn it' Rachel thinks as she looks into Garfield's eyes. "Rachel do you know who did this and don't lie to me." "Well you were going to find out sooner or later but yes I know who did this but I'll tell you later you go home first while I go get them we'll meet in two hours at the 'Dark Jungle Café' okay?" "*sigh* Fine Rach I'll see you in two hours" he says as he kisses her bye.

"4:30 cool I got thirty minutes before the meet up time" Gar thinks out "Welp might as start heading the café aint that far anyway." Garfield grabs bag, filled with spray cans because of a plan he thought earlier as he came home, and board and heads out to the café in the middle of Jump Uni. campus, he knows it'll only take 15min, as he jumps of his porch he enters a cave man 180 and lands on his walk way and off his property onto the side-walk , little less than half way to the café he spots a low concrete bench and an idea forms, He olies onto bench lands a nose manual on the bench and finishes with a kick-flip back to the side walk after going four and half blocks more he is faced with two flights of staires12 steps each with a rail running down the middle first flight board slide second 50-50 landing into a space-walk 5min later he arrives at the café looking contempt at the showing off he just did as he arrives he notices Rachel standing outside waiting for him and decides to do one final trick "HEY RACHEL" he yells to catch her attention. She turns her head to see him kick flip landing into a casper. "Wow nice moves." She says with an impressed tone. "Yeah I know should have seen me earlier if you thought that was impressive. Hey, where's this jinx guy you were supposed to bring?" "First of all I'm not a guy, secondly I'm right here." says a mysterious female voice that has a hint of mischievousness. Gar turns to see a woman with pink hair standing at opposite points above her head, purple tank top reading bad luck, black short shorts, with black and purple stocking. Garfield could only stare as she walked and stood next to raven with a cheshire cat smile plastered on her face. "Hi! Name's Nicole nice to meet you." "My names Garfield but please call Gar" he says as he extends his hand to shake with hers, she complies with the gesture. "Well now that you two have met lets go inside to talk." Rachel says impatiently and a hint of annoyance.

Inside the café Gar sits across a small from Nicole and Rachel and starts to question Nicole. "Just call me Jinx, Gar." "Ok I will, Jinx, but I need you to answer a question for me." "Sure, what is it?" "Why did you cover up my tag with yours?" "Two reasons actually-" Gar quirks a brow at this response. "First I knew it would get your attention second I wanted to see a little miffed your cuter that way" Rachel elbows her after the last state meant. "And you wanted to catch my attention because" Gar says not fazed by what she said about him being cut when made. "Because I'm Rachel's Girlfriend and I wanted to meet her Boyfr-" "WAIT!? WHAT!?" Jinx looks over to Rachel with a stoic face and says "I see you haven't told him yet" "Hasn't come up." She states while taking a sip of her coffee that just showed up. "Hold up let me get this straight your actually bisexual Rach?" "yep." Gar looks over to Jinx and asks the same question. "I lean more towards girls then guys but yeah I am, but might have to change that soon if I'm gonna be seeing more of you." She says as she licks her lips seductively. "Stop that Jinx we don't even know if he will say yes." "Say yes to what?" "Well if you date ME then you will also date Jinx." Rachel states in a timid manner. "I'm an idiot if I say no to that but under two conditions." Rachel and Jinx ask in unison what the conditions are. "One she never covers my tags again" he points at jinx in a lazy fashion. "Whats the second?" Jinx asks "We have a three at my place tonight. Deal?" "Deal." The two women state at the same time as if wishing that was the other agreement standard...TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Jinx: Waterfire98 could not be here today to announce who will give the disclaimer for he is in the hospital for his burns that star gave him and he would like to say sorry for all the short chapters and promises to make them longer as long as you leave a review. Alright BB, give the disclaimer

BB: *making out with Raven* You do it I'm busy

Jinx: Waterfire98 does not own the TEEN TITANS. Not fair whens my turn BB? *pushes raven out the way*

Chapter 5: Party

After leaving the café after their talk Gar calls Victor. "Hey, Vic, you ready for another party tonight." "Hell, Yeah man you know I'm always up for a party, but where are we gonna have it at." "Hmmm… I was thinking we could have at the 'Wolfs Den" (Jinx looks to Rachel and asks "Whats the wolfs den" "I've already told you it's that indoor skate-park in an old warehouse remember?" "Oh, yeah. Must have slipped my mind") "tonight so bring your bike and send out the invites tellin' everybody to bring their riding gear, boards, bikes, skates, Etc. Oh, AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T LET KOMAN FIND OUT THIS TIME." "Well alright but I'm not making any promises." "Whatever just start the prep. work get Wally and Roy to help out if you gotta." "Alright man, but what are you gonna do?" "Don't worry about that man I'm just heading home to pick some stuff up." "Okay grass-stain talk to you later. Wait are gonna get your guitar too?" "Yep. Talk later dude. "So what's the party for?" Jinx asks Gar while Rachel gives him a questioning look. "I figured we should celebrate this relationship that we're in. Don't you two agree?" "Jinx Replies "No complaints here" they both look at Rachel who has a look of contemplation. "Sure what's the harm?"

"Wow. Nice place you got here Gar" Jinx says. "Yea well you know gotta live life while you can. Let's head up stairs there's still that stuff I need to grab." "What kind of stuff Gar?" asks Rachel "That weed we smoked on at the 'Den' after our little three hour hump fest." Jinx looks at him in astonishment and a hint of lust in her eyes. "When's my turn big boy?" she asks in a sexual voice while rubbing a hand over his chest. "Well, we have a about 4 and an half hours before any of the party people show up at the 'Den' so we can have that threesome now if you two want." "Sounds like a plan." The two girls say simultaneously. Gar throws open his bed room door (room looks the same as in the show only clean and a king sized bed.) Gar "Well how do we get this party started." "Wait you don't know how to get a three way started" Jinx says in a teasing voice. "I'll be honest this will be my first three-way now stop mocking me and tell me what to do already." Rachel "Alright Gar first sit on the bed and watch Jinx and me, when you feel the need to jump in don't hesitate to do so and the rest will flow naturally." Gar gives a mock salute and does what Rachel told him.

(Lemon will Start here first attempt sorry if it's not as graphic it cold be)

Rachel and Jinx stair into each other's eyes as jinx cupped Rachel's cheek with her hand and leans forward into a passionate kiss that slowly and steadily builds into a sensual rough kiss Rachel visibly licks Jinx's bottom lip in an attempt to make Gar join in the pleasure. He noticed this sign and takes his chance he walks up behind Rachel, wraps his hands around her waist and nibbling her neck making her gasp and interrupt the intertwining of her and Jinx's tongues. She turns towards Gar and does the same as she done with Jinx, and leave jinx to explore more of her body with hands gliding along Rachel's sides and to her chest in a slow agonizing motion to start fondling mounds of perky flesh, Gar breaks his kiss with Rachel and moves over to Jinx to give the same service while moving his hands to the bottom of her shirt to remove the thin fabric that clearly shows her diamond hard peaks. Leaning into the crook of her neck placing a trail of love bites leading to her chest while Rachel does the same on the other side and placing the pink sweetness their mouths Jinx lets out a grown of pleasure while her knees start to buckle Rachel slides one of her hands along Jinx's stomach down to her lower lips as she continues to tease her, finally sliding her hand under her shorts and silk panties and starts rub the concentration of erotic nerves, Jinx pulls Gar back to her mouth to cover her loud moans with a furious kiss as she reached her peak of ecstasy. (Alright, enough of that. Lemon over fast forward. Perverts I will never do that again.)

Jinx. "Wow!" Rachel. "Told you he was good." "That's an understatement" Gar. "I could say the same about you two. I'm still tryn ta figure out how you did that thing with your leg, Jinx." "I'm just that flexible." Gets off bed and demonstrates. "Alright, you two, enough of that we still need to get ready for the party we only have 30minutes left." Says Rachel as she gathers her clothes. "Ever heard of being fashionably late Rach, so we actually have an hour." Gar replies with a smug look. "Whatever just get dressed and tell me where the bathroom is." "Down the hall, second door on the left. Want me to join you." "No, but Jinx can. Are you coming Jinx?" Rachel asks as she walks out the door. "Be there in a minute Rach. Just let me find my panties." "I think they're sitting on my lamp shade." Gar says as he picks them up and hands them to Jinx. "Well aren't you a gentleman." "Hey, havin two beauties after your body changes a man." "I'm sure it does" Jinx says sarcastically while rolling he eyes and walks away from her new boyfriend. "Might as well get everything together" Gar walks over to his closet, opening the door we see several plants just ready for the picking (must I really tell what type of plant they are *wink wink*) I'm at least gonna 6oz. for the party and that's just me and Vic." 3min later he places 1 medium sized zip lock bag (full of Texas-corn) in his back-pack "Might as well use the other bathroom for a quick wash off but what to where?" Gar asks himself as he walks over two his dresser. He pulls out a pair of faded baggy black jeans, a purple wife-beater (muscle shirt leave a comment on which I should use), black button up, and a pair of grey boxer shorts. "Let's get started" 30 min later they all meet up at the front door. "You two ready to go?" Rachel "Yep" Jinx "You know it stud."

"It's about time you got here man. Where you been? Who's the hoty with the pink? Hey Rach." Victor manage to say in on breath "Home, my other girlfriend Jinx" "OTHER girlfriend what the hell man," "calm down Vic it's no-" " Why do all the girls want you instead of me it's not fair!?"Victor whines pitifully. " Man if you calm down I'll let you experiment with this new shit I've been workin on." "alright then!" " So, is you know who hear?" "Nope I think after last time she's not gonna show up to another party for a while" "Cool, let's get in there already I've been dien' to break in my new board. Ladies first." Gar states as he opens the door...TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Cool, let's get in there already I've been dien' to break in my new board. Ladies first." Gar states as he opens the door, as they enter they see lights flashing red green and blue in the now dark warehouse, music blaring Cherry Pie by Warrant, some people dancing and couples grinding on each other where ever they could to avoid others riding around on whatever they brought and a DJ booth on the wall where Gar's mural to Rachel was displayed looking even more mesmerizing under the black lights.

After gazing in awe at the new look, the girls walk off to do their own thing. Leaving Gar with Victor. "Damn Vic. how many people did you invite?" Gar states in amazement at huge number of people

"I don't know, I guess the whole campus." Vic. says with a sheepish look on his features. Trying to change the subject Victor looks at what Gar has with him. "I see you brought your guitar and board but what else you got in that bag."

"You'll see in a moment but for now LET'S PARTY!?" Gar exclaims as he bursts into a dance frenzy with some random blonde woman walking "and maybe find ya a girl to bone tonight, don't worry the masters hear to help you my young padawan."

Aggravated by this accusation Victor grabs Gar by the back of his collar of his shirt and hoisting him in the air away from the blonde leaving her pouting. Victor responds. "Pssshh. Yeah right what do know about getting a girl in bed salad head." walking to a room at the back of the warehouse, dragging Gar right behind him, so they could talk 'business' (if you know what I mean and no, not have sex, you with the filthy mind pull it out the gutter), and so Gar could put his stuff away.

"Which one of us has two girls here, smart-ass." Seemingly out of nowhere Gar pulls out a bong. "So do you wanna smoke a bowl first or are you just gonna bitch?"

Victor gives Gar the single finger salute for that comment. "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on. Pass me that shit I get first hit."

"WHAT!? Give me one reason you should get first hit" Gar exclaims as he and Vic sit at an old wooden table.

"Did you set up any of the equipment out there?" Victor then snatches the bong from Gar and pulls out a lighter to spark the bowl and takes a long drawn out hit and starts having a cough fit after a few moments, "*cough**cough* Where the hell you get this shit man? *cough**cough*It's like I got virgin lungs, Damn." Vic. gives Gar the bong back.

"Got it from DV dudes got some good ass Kush but that's not what this is, it's a whole new thing he's been growing for only his best customers it's called Forest special. Secondly compered to me you do have some virgin lungs like a lil bitch."

Becoming rigid Victor blurts. "Ok you got one more time before I choke the livin shit out of you. Anyways what song are you gonna be playin tonight?"

Gar, after releasing the smoke he had been holding, answers with a nervous laugh "I don't know some Bongzilla song I guess." passing the bong back to Vic. they hear random pounding on the door, both pair if eyes become the size of truck tires, scrambling around the small room in a hysterical panic to hide the suspicious items from prying eyes. After a few moments of running around like headless chickens Vic. finally opens the door to reveal Roy Harper trying to hold back his roaring laughter at the obvious noise they were making.

"Godammit Roy don't do that we thought you were the cops or somethin' Jesus." Victor let's out an exasperated sigh be for letting Roy in. "Sup to you to chrome dome."

"Hey. Roy. What brings you back here?" Gar asks pulling the 'Bong of Destiny' back out (plz anyone name that phrase) and refilling it for round two.

Looking longingly at the bong Roy responds "Hmm, Oh right came to tell you Wally and I are about to set up and that you should help this is your party" Roy finishes the statement by poking gar in the chest.

"What about Herald is he here yet"

"Yep he's already setup his bass" (no, it's not stereotypical)

"Well, get the guy's, get your asses back to this room and let's smoke a couple rounds before we do anything else."

To be continued .

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Yep I'm back and ready for more. My story will now start to take on a let's just say a slight supernatural role in the next few chapters so please look forward to it. Oh and please leave a review if you want this story to go anywhere.


End file.
